


At First Sight

by vegaisthesound



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegaisthesound/pseuds/vegaisthesound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid gets caught looking at the boss' lover, and he's so fucked, in so many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, rough, and dirty one-shot, because it sounded funny.
> 
> Hm? What's that, lovely readers? My WIPs? What about them? Ha ha, finish them before starting new things??? Hahahaha (no). 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Kid has only been working for a month or so when he's brought to the main house to stand guard during a dinner. 

He's standing dutifully with his back to the wall, guarding, feet set wide, shoulders straight, and one hand clasped loosely around the other wrist, when another group arrives. Two short guys, and one tall delicious glass of ice-cold water who walks straight up to the boss and gives him a smile and a kiss before taking the empty seat on the left.

That man could only be Doflamingo's lover. Kid has heard about him from the other men, but never caught a glimpse of him before now. Trafalgar Law.

He's drop-dead gorgeous. Kid can't stop staring. Really, it doesn't even occur to him to stop, he's so completely absorbed in watching Trafalgar's lips move as he drinks and talks with the boss. 

Then Law glances across the room and meets Kid's eyes, and Kid freezes, only then realizing that he's been staring _like a fucking moron_ at the guy best known for inspiring Doflamingo's violent jealousy. Most of the stories he's heard about Trafalgar Law end with the boss cutting off some poor bastard's hands, or... other appendages.

To Kid's utter horror, a smirk spreads across Law's face. Oh fuck, he knows Kid was staring at him. Doflamingo is going to pop his eyes out like ripe fucking grapes. And he _still_ can't tear his eyes away, although now it's more out of panic than anything else. 

As he watches, paralyzed, Law leans over to Doflamingo and nods in Kid's direction, “A new one, Doffy? Doesn't seem like he's been trained very well.” 

Doflamingo follows Law's nod to Kid, and laughs, “Who can blame him? You always distract my men when you come around.” 

“Hmm true, but that's still not my fault.” 

Then Kid gets smacked over the back of the head by one of the higher ups standing nearby, who snaps, “Keep your eyes down, you damn idiot!” and spends the rest of the night staring at the floor.

\---

A few weeks later Kid gets an order to go to the young master's room. When he announces himself, Doflamingo opens the door and lets him in. Law is laying on the bed, naked, an arm bent behind his head, his knee up and one ankle crossed over it, smoking a cigarette as casual as can be.

Doflamingo slings an arm around Kid's shoulders before he has a chance to bolt, forcing him to stay put and take in the view. “My darling here likes it when I watch him get fucked by other men. Care to give it a try?”

Kid's heart is hammering in his chest—since the night of the dinner he's only heard more of how viciously possessive Doffy can get—but he nods anyway. Even if he's going to get killed afterwards for this, he couldn't possibly say no. 

Doffy ushers him further inside the room, where he hastily gets undressed, and Law pulls him onto the bed with a lazy smile. 

He fucks Law on his knees, bent over and sucking Doflamingo's cock until Law and Doffy both come. And then Law lays against Doffy's chest and pulls Kid between his spread legs, and Kid fucks him like that, watching them kiss, Law's arms reaching back to twine around Doffy's shoulders, Doffy's hands roaming over Law's chest, pinching his nipples and stroking his cock, and it's fucking amazing. 

When Kid comes from that, Doflamingo lifts Law up and sits him down right on his cock, and Law curls a hand into Kid's hair and drags his head down between his legs, rolling his hips in the perfect rhythm to grind himself on Doffy's thick cock and fuck Kid's mouth at the same time.

Kid almost chokes when Law comes in his mouth, but manages to swallow it, then gets toppled over backwards when Doffy shoves Law down on top of him to finish up, leaving Law in a sleepy heap on his chest when it's over. Law shows no inclination to move, his head nestled against Kid's shoulder, so Kid just lies there and holds him, unsure of what else to do as Doffy gets up and goes to the bathroom to wash off. 

Doflamingo comes back out after a few minutes and starts getting dressed. “Take a bath with him, get him cleaned up. Then you can go.” Doffy leaves the room, and Kid gently coaxes Law to get up and come with him into the bathroom, where he finds Doflamingo has already started running the bath. 

Law insists on sitting in his lap in the tub, and making pleased sighs while Kid cleans him off with a washcloth, especially when he has to wash between his legs. Then he wants Kid to wash his hair, before he returns the favor and spends way too much time and attention scrubbing every inch of Kid, behind his ears, between his toes, with special attention on cleaning Kid's dick until Kid turns beet red and asks him not to do that without Doflamingo knowing. “What a good boy you are,” Law purrs, “They've got you well-trained now, don't they? Doffy will be happy to hear it.”

\---

After that, Kid becomes a regular invited guest to Doflamingo's bedroom, and is instructed in all the best ways to entertain Law. Doflamingo doesn't always participate, sometimes he just pulls up a chair and watches, making comments and telling Kid what to do, how to fuck Law properly. Other times he only uses his hands and mouth on Law, kissing him, playing with his cock and fondling his balls, holding him down for Kid to use. But he does like getting more involved too, forcing Law's head down on Kid's cock while he pounds into his ass from behind, or taking turns on Law until his hole is dripping cum.

And then there's that one night Kid will remember for the rest of his life. Doflamingo sitting reclined against the headboard, Law already split wide on his cock, with Law's wrists held firmly in one hand and the other hooked under Law's knee, spreading him open in invitation, as he grins wickedly and tells Kid to fuck him like this. Law just has to look at him once with those heavy-lidded eyes to get Kid moving.

God, it's amazing. Law is so tight, and he _begs_ them not to stop, and the heat of fucking his stuffed hole, sliding against Doflamingo's hard silky smooth cock the entire time... _God_ it's absolutely unbearable. 

Kid has avoided ever putting his mouth on Law, unless he was directed by one of them to suck Law's cock or eat his ass or lick his balls, because the way Doflamingo and Law kissed one another seemed so intimate, it felt like that was forbidden territory for him. But that night he's so overwhelmed he can't stop himself from dipping down to latch onto Law's throat, biting and sucking and licking and _kissing_ every inch of sweat-slicked skin he can reach, as he also can't stop the relentless snap of his hips, or his hands from clutching Law's thighs hard enough to bruise them.

Coming feels like dying. He's left so spent and exhausted he practically collapses on top of them, and Doflamingo has to roll him off (Law is too fucked out to do anything but suffocate). 

He wakes up the next morning still in Doflamingo's bed with Law sitting next to him, propped up on pillows and reading a book. Kid flushes with guilt when he sees all the livid bites and bruises ringing Law's neck and remembers _he_ did that, and Law smirks at him. “I'm not going to be able to appear in public for a week thanks to you. It looks like I've been mauled. Also I'm not moving from this bed for at least another 24 hours, which is your fault as well, so you had better stay and entertain me until Doffy comes back.” 

Kid is afraid of what Doflamingo is going to do to him once he gets back, but he stays anyway because Law is the one asking. 'Entertaining' Law turns out to be Law sitting in his lap and interrogating him about his life from childhood until now, including all his past girlfriends (“No boyfriends? Really?”), his friends, his parents, his likes and dislikes, where he went to school, why he dropped out, where he worked before joining Doffy's gang, favorite movies, music, food, etc. etc. for over two hours, until Doflamingo finally returns. 

Doffy seems pleased to see Law curled up in Kid's arms, and comes over to the bed to give Law a deep kiss. He notes Kid's stiffness, and grins at him. “You did quite the number on my precious little darling last night.” 

“Don't tease him, Doffy,” Law reproves, and Doflamingo chuckles. “Yes, you enjoyed it so much after all.” He looks back at Kid, raising an eyebrow, “Did you notice he came three times? Not bad for one round.” 

Kid hadn't noticed, actually. He'd been a little distracted by the best sex of his life. And he's still processing the fact that Doflamingo doesn't appear to be interested in throttling him.

\---

Hopelessly, helplessly, he ends up falling in love with Law.

He probably should have seen it coming, in hindsight it was obviously going to happen. But he really didn't expect it to get any worse than the infatuation. He'd never been in love before, how the hell was he supposed to know that petty obsession was like a swimming pool compared to the Mariana trench?

By the time he realizes that though, he's already far, far too deep to get back out.

He can't bring himself to admit it to Doflamingo, out of fear that _this_ would definitely be the crossed line that gets his balls cut off and fed to a dog—or even worse, Doflamingo would tell him he couldn't come back again.

He's equally terrified of telling Law. He's seen the way Law and Doflamingo look at each other enough times to know that there's no way someone like him could manage to make Law spare a glance, let alone turn away from Doflamingo. Even if his boss was arguably the richest, most powerful, and well-hung man in the city, Kid didn't think that was why Law only had eyes for Doflamingo. If it was then he might have a chance, but it seemed like they simply fit together perfectly, two parts to a seamless whole. Doflamingo never had to worry about anyone else trying to get between them, because there wasn't any room. 

At best Law would laugh at him before telling him to fuck off, and at worst he'd tell Doffy to chop Kid's balls off.

So he keeps his mouth shut (unless one of them tells him to open up), and keeps getting invited back to Doflamingo's bedroom, and keeps fucking Law every chance he gets, even if it makes his chest ache so badly he finally understands that heartbreak is a literal term.

Of course, he can't hide it forever. 

He tries, he tries very hard, and it's harder than anything else he's ever done in his life. He doesn't dare put his lips on Law again, because he's afraid he'll start kissing him and never stop. He tries not to let his hands linger anywhere unnecessarily. He starts keeping his eyes closed more often instead of risking the sight of Law making that beautiful face when he comes, and he does everything in his power to avoid being left alone with the man, since whenever he's alone with Law all he can think is 'I love you, I love you, _I love you_ ' and one day it's going to slip out.

In the end he doesn't actually say it himself, because Law says it for him.

They're in bed, alone, after Law demanded he stay when Doflamingo left and wouldn't accept any excuses. He also demanded that Kid lay down with his head in his lap, and is currently running long fingers through Kid's hair, which is the most blissful form of torture Kid has ever felt.

Then Law goes still, and he says the words Kid has been dreading for weeks. 

“Eustass, are you in love with me?”

Kid wants to claw his own throat out instead of answering, he knows he can't lie. But he answers anyway, because Law is the one asking. “Yes.”

“Since when?”

“I don't know. A while.” Fuck. He wants to cry, to throw himself at Law's feet and beg forgiveness, to plead innocence, or insanity, or just for Law not to hate him. 

He doesn't do any of that. Instead, Law starts stroking his hair again. “You could've mentioned something sooner. I only noticed a week ago, and Doffy said he's already known for at least two weeks. I wanted to one-up the bastard, just this once.”

What. “What?”

“Oh well, at least now that you've admitted it we can finally screw without him chaperoning.”

“What?!”

And they all lived happily ever after, The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts: Law and Doffy had been planning this the whole time. Law wanted somebody to play with while Doffy wasn't around, and Doffy wanted to make sure it was someone who 1) knew the right way to fuck his darling, 2) had no untoward intentions for his darling, and 3) loved his darling just as much as he did. So they engineered this little scheme and caught Kid, hook line & sinker.
> 
> Unfortunately, in order to prove himself, Kid couldn't know that this whole ordeal was one big long audition of sorts, but in the end he passes with flying colors after throwing any semblance of self-preservation to the wind for the sake of being with Law.
> 
> Oh, and all those stories about Doffy's possessiveness and jealousy? Well they all happened, but not because Doffy was jealous. He just cuts the hands (and/or balls) off anybody who treats his precious darling with disrespect. Good thing Kid has a pure heart, despite the whole working-for-the-mob bit, otherwise he would've ended up like one of those guys.
> 
> Fun Meta-Fact: This one-shot is like the distilled essence of the dynamic I imagine for kid/dof/law. Does that mean I have more kidoflaw aus? You bet your sweet ass I do. Will I be publishing them??? I pray that each and every one of my aus will see the light of day. Who knows, it might even happen if I STOP WRITING NEW ONES. FRICK.
> 
> A/N: As always, thanks for reading. I will be posting replies to comments on my blog: vegaisthereply dot tumblr dot com, because I love you.


End file.
